Pregnant By A Warbler
by holl2712
Summary: She hated that smirking little half chipmunk half meerkat warbler even more. She was drunk and he was drunk as well. It was a drunken night and now look at her, standing around waiting for that little test to tell her if she was pregnant or not. Sebastian/Santana One-Shot.


**I'm Pregnant By A Warbler.**

**Summary-** **She hated that smirking little half chipmunk half meerkat warbler even more. She was drunk and he was drunk as well. It was a drunken night and now look at her, standing around waiting for that little test to tell her if she was pregnant or not**. **Sebastian/Santana One-Shot. **

**Couple(s)-Santana Lopez and Sebastian Smythe.**

**Copyright-I don't own anything; in a contest I hosted on YouTube a subscriber (Kaylee Phillips) wanted this story, so here it is.**

_Santana slung her arm over her partner's shoulder as she closed her eyes and swayed along to the tune. Puck had thrown a party and everyone was showing up. Even people from different schools. Santana had no idea who the person she was dancing with was called but she didn't care, she was buzzed. The alcohol had taken over and instead of turning into an emotional wreck she was happy and going slightly like Brittany. Stripper Drunk. _

"_Well, if it isn't the bitch from public school" Santana snapped her eyes open at the familiar snarky voice and she glared at him._

"_Get lost Meerkat I can't deal with you tonight." She turned and dodged through the crowd only stopping when she felt his arm hand clasp around her wrist, sending a few bolts of electricity through her. She looked up at him and quickly put her mask up._

"_Remove your hand, or I will beat your sorry ass" Sebastian raised an eyebrow._

"_My ass is beautiful, so I would prefer if you didn't beat it or any other part of me. I was only gonna ask if you wanted to dance" Santana looked at him a few seconds before downing a shot and pushing him into the crowd. _

_Sebastian placed his hands on her hips as she ran her fingers through her hair as they swayed along to the beat; she closed her eyes and lost herself in the song. Not even realising that halfway through she had turned, pressing her back into Sebastian's chest and moving against him. Causing him to get a little problem. He pushed some of her hair over her shoulder and started to press light kisses to her neck and shoulder._

_Santana lets out a sigh filled with pleasure, as Sebastian hand travels around her waist. She turns her head to look at him._

"_Let's got out of here..."_

Santana tapped the test against her hand, willing it to hurry up. She dropped it into the sink and walked into her bedroom. She hated that smirking little half chipmunk half meerkat warbler even more. She was drunk and he was drunk as well. It was a drunken night and now look at her, standing around waiting for that little test to tell her if she was pregnant or not.

Her phone buzzed a few times but she ignored it. She glanced at the clock before marching back into the bathroom and looking at the test. Not ready. She went back to her room and sat on the bed landing with a bounce. She huffed and picked up her phone, flipping it open.

_**You have one new text!**_

_**To-Santana.**_

_**From-Chipmunk/Meerkat.**_

_**Hey J-Lo, fancy meeting up and revisit what we did at that party? ;) **_

A low growl rumbled in her throat as she glared at her phone. _That son of a bitch thinks he can put his number in my phone?! Well, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass if he knocked me up..._

That reminded her; she slowly walked to her bathroom and closed her door so her mother wouldn't walk in on her. She rested her hands on the rim of the sink and took a few deep breaths' before looking down and pulling the test out of the sink. She looked down and closed her eyes. That was it that sign had just determined what the rest of her life was gonna be like.

That stupid little pink plus sign was like a bomb and now that it's been placed it's going to blow up in her face. She took a few extra moments to compose herself, before dropping the dreadful stick into the sink and running into her room. Santana picked up her phone and angrily tapped in a text almost throwing her phone at the wall when she pressed send.

_**To-Chipmunk/Meerkat.**_

_**From-Santana.**_

_**Get your preppy little ass over here right now, or I swear I'm gonna go all Lima Heights, and honey I don't care if I hurt myself because I will ends you.**_

_**To-Santana.**_

_**From-Chipmunk/Meerkat.**_

_**Don't need to be so feisty, I'll be there soon. ;)**_

This time Santana did throw her phone off the wall, resulting in the screen cracking. It was still functional, but if he pissed her off even more she wasn't going to apologize when she throws off his head. He'll be the one buying her a new one.

"Santana, someone's hear to see you!" her mom called.

"Send them up!" I shouted down, forcing the anger and loathing out of my voice long enough. I heard him walking up the stairs. The floorboards creaked and I looked at the door.

"Well, I knew you were horny but with your mother down stairs, tsk-tsk" he mocked. Santana jumped up, pulled him into her room and closed the door. She spun on her heal and glared at him.

"You bastard, do you know what's going on?! We slept together and forgot to use a bloody condom! And do you know what happens when something like this happens. Well you must since you go to a posh preppy boarding school where your education is better and you think your in better than everyone who goes to public school!" Santana spat.

Her hands had curled into fists, her shoulders hunched. Her teeth gritted and a death glare fixed on him. Sebastian looked at her startled.

"Y-You're pregnant?" he stuttered, Santana looked at him.

"Yes you dumbass! My life is over, I'm gonna be like Quinn. Everyone will laugh at me, judge me. I won't be able to kick their asses because they'll laugh because they know I won't be able to. I can't do abortion, but...but..." she trailed off as she felt the tears slowly fall.

Sebastian stared at her in shock. She was pregnant. He had gotten her pregnant. That means he was going to be a dad. He ran his fingers through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Santana furiously wiped away the tears. She was Santana freakin' Lopez she never cried. Not in front of anyone at least.

"A baby, right. Jesus Christ I really screwed up this time" he mumbled. Santana rolled her eyes.

"So what are the options, abortion? Adoption?" Sebastian was definitely looking for the best way out of it. Santana just blinked at him.

"I am not giving away my baby" she spat furiously. Sebastian glared at her.

"I'm too young to be Dad!" he shouted, Santana forgot that her mom was downstairs in that moment.

"I'm too young to be a Mom, but you don't hear me complaining, if you don't want to be involved, get out of my house!" she screamed, Sebastian looked at her before marching out of her room and leaving her house.

Santana sank to the floor and let out a strangled cry. Her mother's strong arms wrapped around her and she whispered soothing words into her ear. Santana didn't know how long she cried for. But she never heard from Sebastian after that argument.

_**5 months later...**_

Santana is now 4 months, 3 weeks and 6 days pregnant. Her life isn't that bad. Santana's no longer on the squad, but no one's throwing slushies at her, the Glee club is behind her and so are her parents. They never asked about Sebastian and she was glad for that. She never heard from him or seen him since. But today was Regional's, and they were against the Warblers and she knew that he was singing lead. He was the best singer there; of course he would be singing lead.

Santana walked out of the bathroom, one hand resting over her slightly big stomach and the other supporting her back. Her dress was a little tight around her stomach, it wasn't when she was fitted but because she's so hungry, she's grown. There dresses were all black with a single gold band around the waist, the girls wore matching gold hair bands while the boys wore gold ties.

She turned and made her way towards the auditorium to sit with the rest of ND when she saw him. He was in his pristine and preppy Dalton uniform with his hair perfectly styled and a big smirk on his face.

Santana froze momentarily before picking up her pace, hoping to walk straight past him. However, Sebastian had seen her and wasn't going to let that happen. He clasped his hand around her wrist and pulled her to a stop. Santana turned to look at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked, Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"How are you? Is the baby alright?" Santana scoffed and pulled her arm away.

"Last time I checked you didn't want anything to do with me or _my_ baby. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to my seat." She turned and walked away. Sebastian watched her leave before making his own way back to the Warblers. They were up first and he was going to make sure they won.

"...The Dalton Academy Warblers!" the announcer announced and everyone clapped. All but Santana. The lights came on and there he was smirking at the audience. Santana couldn't watch after they sang The Wanted, so she left the room for some fresh air. She stood there for a while before Brittany told her they were up.

She hurried backstage, a smile on her face as she saw the Troubletones preparing. She smiled at Mercedes. Then she saw The Warblers, they were talking to Kurt and Blaine and Sebastian was looking around. His eyes landed on her just as they were announced. Santana walked onto the stage with the Troubletones and got into position.

The Troubletones were amazing, their version of Kelly Clarkson's 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' was flawless. Along with the rest of ND's performances. Rachel with 'Here's to us' and the group performance of 'Fly/I believe I can fly'. They were amazing and no one could deny it. Not even Sebastian.

He had payed attention of course they were the competition obviously. But his eyes were always on the pregnant Latina who was carrying his baby. She was happy; the spark was in her eyes, her teeth shining in the lights. Her dancing was better than anyone else's and her vocals were outstanding. He enjoyed watching her, but he felt guilty.

He was the father of her unborn child, he should be helping her. He shouldn't have walked out that day. But he was scared. What if she got hurt and he never knew? What if his kid got hurt or something worse happened and he would never find out.

Sebastian watched the rest of the competition but he could see Santana sitting with the rest of the New Directions, she was looking up at the stage a smirk plastered firmly on her face.

After the last performance, Santana stood backstage with the rest of the performers. She saw Blaine and Kurt catching up with some of the Warblers again, Rachel and Finn were in a deep discussion, while Quinn was looking at Rachel in a very strange way. A way that she knew very well. She pushed that away and walked towards Brittany when someone stepped in front of her.

"Well, aren't you pretty" a male voice sneered, Santana looked up to see someone from the other team, they had some strange name that she couldn't be bothered to remember.

"Move, now" she told him, but he didn't.

"I've never done it with a pregnant girl, but there's a first time for everything" he had taken a large step forward and Santana wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach.

"Back away from her and _my_ baby" Santana turned her head and saw Sebastian standing next to her, his eyes fixed on the boy in front of them; his eyes narrowed a low growl escaping from his throat.

"It's always the Warblers that get the best chicks" the boy strolled back over to his teammates while Santana let out a shaky breath.

"I could have handled that" she tells him, he just rolls his eyes.

"Of course you could have, but im the father of your baby and I'm not going to let anyone touch you." Santana just blinks at him.

"Since when did you care?" Sebastian takes a step forward and brushes some of her dark hair over her shoulder.

"The minute I walked out of your house" Santana snaps her eyes up and looks at him.

"SANTANA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" She breaks their eye contact at the sound of Quinn's high pitched voice; she looks back at Sebastian before walking over to stand with her teammates.

"I gotta go" she mumbled before leaving him and joining her team.

_**2 months and 4 days later...**_

7 months, 1 week and 3 days. That's how far along she was now. He should know he's being keeping count ever since he found out. He hasn't even seen her since Regional's, since they beat the Warblers. Obviously he was upset, but then again, she was amazing.

He doesn't believe it when he see's her, walking into a baby shop. Her stomach was much bigger than last time, obviously. She's practically glowing, so he follows her into the shop. She's busy looking at a push chair, when he stands by her side.

"Are you alright?" he asks and she jumps before glancing at him.

"I'm fine, everything's fine. Now go away"

"I want to be involved" she spun to look at him.

"Excuse me? You what?" her face covered in disbelief.

"I want to be involved with our baby" Santana started laughing.

"Our child? No, I'm sorry, but you are having nothing to do with this, because you left when I first told you and I've only seen you twice, no you can't he...oh god not again" she said holding her stomach, Sebastian looked down at her.

"What's wrong, is everything alright?" she could tell from his voice he was concerned.

"Yeah he's just kicking, he's gonna be a good footballer" Sebastian blinked.

"He? Its, it's a boy?" Santana looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, a boy" Sebastian smiled in disbelief; Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand before placing it on her stomach. Sebastian smiled in wonder when he felt the heavy kick against his hand, then another one and another.

"That's amazing"

"Hurts like hell though" Sebastian chuckled.

"Can you tell me when he's born?" Sebastian asked.

Santana looked at him for a few seconds, weighing all her options in her mind. On one hand she could just not tell him and have nothing to do with him ever again, but then it would be nice for her, their child to have his father around in his life.

"Yeah, okay"

_**1 month, 2 weeks and 5 days later...**_

"I'm in labour" Sebastian didn't respond.

"I'm at the Lima hospital, you can come if you want" the line went dead and Sebastian stood there for a few seconds before he ran out of his room and to his car.

Once he arrived at the hospital he quickly asked the receptionist where he had to go, he thanked her quickly before rushing off the delivery ward. When he arrived he saw the whole of ND in the waiting room. Kurt turned and glared at him, before Mr Schue stood up and walked forward.

"Just go in and look after her" Sebastian nodded and slowly walked into the room.

He saw Santana lying on a bed, with a few midwives around her and a doctor. She looked at him and glared at him before placing something in her mouth and sucking some air through it.

"Took you long enough" she hissed, when he stood by her side and took her hand before she pulled away.

"Alright Santana, it is time to push"

Santana let out a high-pitched screech before latching onto Sebastian's hands. He holds onto her tightly.

"Go on San, keep going" he urges, she looks at him harshly.

"I'm not a football player!" she shouted, before screaming again.

"I can see the head" the doctor called, and I looked at him before looking back at Santana, who had started panting and sweating slightly.

"Almost there Santana, almost there"

"I know it's almost there I am the one pushing this thing outta me y'know!" I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being bitchy and push" she glares at me before giving on big hard push and a loud cry sounds through the room.

"It's a boy!"

Santana breaths heavily and smiles. Sebastian stares at the nurses who start to clean of his, hers, their baby.

"You did it San" he whispers, and she looks up at him. He takes this tip to slowly lean down and gently places his lips on hers. She doesn't push him away, but kisses back. She pulls away when she hears the nurse walk over; she turns and smiles when the nurse places the baby in her arms.

"Hey bebé, I'm your Madre." The little boy giggled in her arms and wrapped his small hand around Santana's pinky.

"I'll be normal and use English, I'm your daddy" Sebastian said quietly and softly.

"Don't judge my Spanish, she is my bebé" she said, in the softest voice she has ever used.

"What should we call him?" Sebastian asked.

"I never thought about names, what name do you like?"

"Nicky"

"I like that, Nicky Smythe"

"Smythe?"

"Well yeah, your the dad"

"Nicky Smythe, the perfect name for the perfect baby"

"Well I am her mother."

"More like I'm her father"

"Whatever"

**~Fin~**

**Finally finished it, this has been sitting in my folders for months, so that was it and I hope you guys enjoyed it, as always please review I always appreciate them :) **

**Hollie xoxo**


End file.
